Dear Diary
by emberluver
Summary: A diary, originally it was Kagome's, but now it's being passed all over the place. What will Kagome discover when she gets it back? All this and more is in this story. mild fluff, just enough to keep it cool and major anger things that need to be kept tam


**Dear Diary**

Kagome-chan sat on a log on the outskirts of the forest, Kaede's village in view. She held a black ink pen in her right hand and a book sat on her lap. The book was small, and it was a deep blue colour. Decorated on the front of the book were many golden coloured symbols. If you were to open the book to the inside cover you would see the Japanese symbol meaning good luck written in a perfect hand. The rest of the pages were blank. She had not yet written in it. Kagome turned to the first page in the book.

Dear Diary,

Hello, my name is Kagome Higorashi. I travel around the Feudal era with a half-dog demon named Inuyasha, a demon slayer named Sango and her little neko demon named Kirara. I also travel with Miroku, a perverted monk, and Shippo, a child fox demon. I'm just a human, with powerful miko powers.

I am the reincarnation of a powerful priestess named Kikyo, who shot an arrow at Inuyasha, pinning him to a sacred tree, leaving him under a spell for 50 years. He was pinned there until I fell through my well and I released him. He tried to kill me at first, but he stopped, and Lady Kaede put an enchanted necklace that looks like a rosary around Inuyasha's neck. So every time I say 'sit' he falls flat on his face into the ground, usually making huge holes in the ground.

I broke a jewel called the Shikon jewel, and now me and my friends have to travel all over the Feudal era to find the shattered Shikon-no-tama. Oh, and did I mention that I'm from the future?

"Kagome! Kagome it's time to go!" Little Shippo called.

"I'll be there in a minute!" Kagome called back.

Well, I have to get going. I'll write later!

Kagome

Kagome signed her name, closed her diary and put it in her backpack, along with the pen. Then she stood up and headed to where her friends were waiting for her, then they all began walking, always searching for the sacred jewel shards.

That night, Kagome went to as place where the moonlight was the brightest, and she opened her diary to a fresh page.

Dear Diary,

Hey, it's me again. we traveled all today and we've found nothing, not even a rumor of a jewel shard. Inuyasha and Shippo got into another fight about Inuyasha's sense of smell, and it resulted in me sitting Inuyasha. He got mad at me and asked what I did that for, and I just sat him again, he never learns.

I actually feel sorry for Inuyasha though. Him and his full blooded demon brother Sesshomoru are always fighting and trying to kill each other. My brother Souta and I don't fight like that. Then again, people in my era are a lot more civilized and in the case of Inuyasha, a lot more intelligent. I guess people in my era also don't carry enchanted swords and such in our belts going to school and such like that.

The two brother's have a lot in common though. Like they both have long white silver hair. They're both really tall, at least, Sesshomoru's really tall, and Inuyasha's just a little taller than me. They both infuriate me, and since I'm so tired from a day of traveling, I can't think of anything else. I think I'll turn in for the night. Good-night diary.

Kagome

Kagome put her diary and pen away in her bag, then she went to where her friends were already laying out their sleeping gear. Kagome laid out her sleeping bag, then snuggled inside of it for the night. Kagome's dreams we haunted by the brother's that night.

She and Inuyasha were both in a clearing, fire all around them. Kagome had just declared her love for him, and before Inuyasha could reply, Sesshomoru appeared, he had started the fire, then disappeared. Kikyo then appeared, ready to fire an arrow. She shot it at Inuyasha, but it turned and hit Kagome in the chest. Inuyasha bent over Kagome, his golden eyes staring into Kagome dark brown ones. Only, he wasn't Inuyasha anymore, it was Sesshomoru! No emotion was shown on his face as he leaned over and kissed Kagome.

Kagome awoke with a start. The words 'I love you' rang in her ears, heard over the remembered sound of the forest burning around Kagome's dying form. The dream puzzled her, and she quickly grabbed her diary and wrote down her dream in a quick entry. She then closed her diary and since it was just past dawn, she decided to stay awake and start her breakfast. Soon, her friends awoke and ate their breakfast. Once everyone was done and had cleaned up, the friends set off for another day of searching.

A little girl ran into a large clearing. Her one tiny pigtail swaying in the light breeze that hit her as she ran. The girl spotted something blue with gold, and she ran over to it. "Master Sesshomoru. Come quick!" The girl cried out.

A tall demon, dressed in all white with two swords attached to his belt came into the clearing and went to the girl, a short toad demon right behind him. "What is it Rin?" Sesshomoru-sama asked the girl, who was jumping up and down excitedly.

"Look what I found, it's a book! Can I have it Sesshomoru-sama, please?"

"Rin, it's just a rotten human thing." The toad demon snapped.

"But I want it, and it's up to Sesshomoru-sama Master Jaken." Rin snapped.

Sesshomoru listened to the two bicker behind him, but he was paying more attention to the book that was on the ground. The book that Rin, his human ward, wanted so badly. Sesshomoru sniffed the book, and a sweet scent of vanilla mixed with herbs filled his nostrils. "Kagome."

"What was that Lord Sesshomoru?" Jaken asked Sesshomoru, who was bent over the book that Rin had found.

"My half-brother's wench." Sesshomoru replied to the annoying but loyal toad demon.

"Shall I get rid of it Lord Sesshomoru?" Jaken asked, gripping his staff.

"That won't be necessary, after I examine it, you may have it Rin." Sesshomoru said, then he tucked the diary in his sash and began walking again, Jaken and Rin right behind him.

That night, when Sesshomoru and his entourage stopped for the night, Sesshomoru opened the diary and began reading what Kagome had wrote. When he read the part about Kagome being from the future, he had to re-read it to make sure he had read it right. He had. 'Well, this is interesting, no wonder she is so different from other humans I have seen of heard of.' Sesshomoru thought, then he continued reading.

As Sesshomoru read the part about him and Inuyasha being similar, he nearly let an emotion go unchecked, anger. 'No, I will not react to it. And how dare she write such a thing! I will kill her next time we meet.' Sesshomoru continued.

Anyone watching the demon would be shocked at how Sesshomoru's face changed as he read about Kagome's dream. When he read this, he let his anger loose and he threw the diary across the clearing he and his entourage were camping in. Rin stirred at the sound of the diary hitting a tree, but she did not awaken.

Sesshomoru calmed his anger, then he fetched the diary. 'I must not let Rin have this diary, for I cannot rip out these pages'. Figuring out what he would say to Rin, Sesshomoru tried to go to sleep, but found he couldn't.

Sesshomoru then made up his mind to return the diary. Figuring that Kagome and her friends were only about a day ahead when a human traveled, Sesshomoru woke Jaken and told him to stay put until he returned. He ignored Jaken's question's, and he set off in search for Kagome. He found her an hour later, nestled in her sleeping bag.

Everyone was sleeping, so Sesshomoru slipped into his half-brother's camp, and he placed Kagome's diary beside her head. He drove himself not to stroke her raven black hair, and then he left the clearing, moving slower back to his own camp.

Kikyo wandered around the forest aimlessly, not caring where she was going. She ended up stumbling into the clearing where Inuyasha and the others were. Being curious, Kikyo began looking around the friends camp. As she was looking, she spotted a book at Kagome's head. Being more interested in the book than anything, all thought's of killing Kagome, who had part of her soul, were forgotten. Kikyo read the first page, and took the diary.

Kikyo found an abandoned hut and went inside, she fixed it up a bit so that she could sleep in it for the night, then she sat down cross-legged on the floor. She then read what Kagome had written. Using it for example, Kikyo took up the pen that had been attached to the book, and began writing.

Hello,

My name is Kikyo. I found this book beside a girl named Kagome's head while she was sleeping. That pitiful wench deserves to die. She has part of my soul, and I am desperately trying to get it back, but to no success, yet.

That pitiful girl also has won part of the heart of a strikingly handsome half-dog demon, Inuyasha. The way he looks and protects her burns a whole through my heart, but there is nothing I can do but try to destroy the one girl who stands in my way.

She has only won _part_ of his heart, because I still have the other part. He still loves me, although I tried to kill him. But I was blinded by Naraku. A human who sold himself to demons, becoming a hanyou.

Inuyasha still turns to me when I am around, and I know it is only a matter of time before he abandons her and comes to me. And when he does, to make him prove his love, I will have him kill Kagome, which will make me whole so I can be with Inuyasha fully and completely, and I won't have to deal with that girl.

Well, I must continue on. I will write later.

Kikyo

Kikyo closed the book, then tucked it away in her belt, the pen had been reattached to the diary and was safely inside of it. Kikyo walked out of the hut and realized that it was nearly dawn. Sighing, Kikyo stepped out into the morning, feeling a little better now that she had, in a way, told what was on her mind. Soul collectors surrounded Kikyo as she walked through the forest.

Sometime during Kikyo's walking through the forest, the diary slipped from Kikyo's belt, and it landed on the ground.

Kogura was walking through the forest when she noticed a book on the ground. Curious, she picked it up, and recognized it as a diary. She remembered having one once, so she tucked it under her arm and continued on. After checking in with Naraku, Kogura went to her sleeping chambers, and she opened the book to a fresh page, not bothering to read what had already been written. She didn't want to read someone else's personal stuff, it just wasn't right.

Dear Diary,

I haven't written in a diary in so long, so I'm a bit shaggy at it. When I found this diary on the forest floor, I was drawn to it. I couldn't help it. Life has been so rough lately, mostly ever since Naraku has been having problems with that half breed Inuyasha, and now his older brother, the full-blooded demon, Sesshomoru, lord of the west.

Naraku has been in danger before, but not like this. He is terrified that the brothers will team up. I highly doubt this will happen. Well, Naraku has summoned me, I must go.

Kogura

Kogura placed the diary on her cot, then went to do whatever Naraku had summoned her for.

Since there were no locks on the doors, Kohaku was able to slip into Kogura's bed chamber. He saw the diary and was drawn to it. He read it, then brought it to Naraku.

Naraku demanded that Kohaku destroy it and so Kohaku brought it into the forest. As he was walking he met his sister, Sango. She had wandered from the group, quite upset with Miroku. She had also sensed her brother Kohaku nearby.

Upon seeing her, Kohaku went up to her and handed her the diary. Sango took it, and Kohaku disappeared. Too shocked to follow, Sango sank to the ground and opened the diary.

She read what Kagome had wrote, then she saw something peculiar. There was a small letter from Sesshomoru tucked inside of the diary addressed to Kagome. Terrified to read it, Sango read what Kikyo wrote, then what Kogura had wrote.

Sango wrote a little thing, then picked up her hiraikotsu and went back to the others. When Kagome was sleeping, Sango slipped the diary into her bag.

The journey the next day for the friends was horrible. Kagome had to sit Inuyasha three times because he hurt little Shippo, which in turn got her into a bad mood. Sango snarled every time Miroku said something, which made her into a grump, as well as Kirara.

When they stopped for camp that night, Kagome opened her bag and pulled out her diary. She turned to a fresh page, but she noticed writing that was not her own on the page beside it. The name signed at the bottom was Sango. Kagome read the entry.

Dear Diary,

I saw Kohaku today, a few minutes ago too. He gave me this diary, then walked away. I didn't follow him, I'm too mad at Miroku. My sweet, dear, Miroku. Oh my gods, I can't believe I just wrote that! But it's true. I can't keep my mind off Miroku.

Sure, he can be a pervert, but it's usually only towards me. When he touches me, it sends shivers up my spine, but my goal right now is to get Kohaku back to me.

I'm sure Miroku would understand if I told him that, but oh well, I enjoy hurting him. It allows me to vent my anger and frustration. Well, Good-Bye diary, I must give you to Kagome now.

Sango:)

Kagome sighed, then read the other entries that were in the diary. Kagome then came across the letter from Sesshomoru. She unfolded the paper and read:

Dear Kagome,

Do not be frightened by your dreams. I had a dream of you once, quite similar to your own. Do not fear or push away dreams, embrace them. One thing I must ask you though, how am I anything like that half-breed that you travel with? I think we are nothing alike. well, I must go. I hope this diary got back to you safely. I love you.

Lord Sesshomoru

Kagome let a tear fall onto the paper. Then she wiped the streak off of her face before anyone saw it. Unconsciously, Kagome put the letter into her bag. Then with her mind set, she tossed the diary into the fire. Sango watched the diary burn, and she smiled a secret smile. The secrets that Kagome, Kikyo, Kogura and herself that they had written were now the safest. They were mere ash. She and Kagome slept peacefully that night.

Kagome left for home four days later. A big math test was coming up, and Kagome had to study and take a test, so Inuyasha reluctantly let her go. When Kagome was unpacking her bag at home later, a small piece of paper fell onto her bed. Recognizing the letter from Sesshomoru, Kagome smiled, and she read it again, then she put it into her jewelry bow, which was under lock and key.

That night, Kagome had another dream. It was of her and Sesshomoru. They were just about to kiss when Inuyasha appeared. He cursed when he saw Sesshomoru, but his jaw dropped when he saw Kagome with him. Kikyo came up behind him and flashed Kagome a knowing smile, then they disappeared, leaving Sesshomoru and her alone once again.

When Kagome awoke, she was drawn to the letter from Sesshomoru. Kagome read it, smiled, and fell back into a peaceful sleep.

Hello people, this is the author here. I just wanted to say that this story is supposed to be a one shot, and it happens to be the first story I have ever actually finished. But if I get enough reviews and encouragement(at least 6) I will write more.


End file.
